


Home

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian teaches her, Cassian's childhood sanctuary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Illyrian Nesta Archeron, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta can't skate, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta is rudely awoken in the morning, but Cassian takes her somewhere she's never seen before, somewhere he hasn't shown anyone.Pure fluff, I'm not even going to deny it
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last night when I was fairly drunk, and I've edited it this morning, when I was fairly hung over, so we'll see how good it is later, but I loved the concept, so here we go.  
> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it!

Nesta blinked the sleep from her eyes and frowned at the almost-darkness that met her gaze,

"What are you doing? It's not even dawn yet." Cassian chuckled at her annoyance, and pulled the covers away, just managing to duck the pillow that she hurled at his head,

"I want to show you something, we've got to go now though." Nesta groaned as she rolled out of bed, glaring at him again before locking herself in the bathing room to wash up.

"What in hell requires us to be up before dawn anyway?" She shouted through the door, slipping her leathers on,

"You'll see."

Half an hour later they were soaring through the sky, with Nesta burying her face in Cassian's chest, refusing to look, even when he announced the sunrise over the mountains. She squealed when he dived towards the ground, holding on tight,

"Cassian!" She screamed, "Slow down!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I've got to pick up enough speed for this bit," he said, squeezing her a little tighter, relief washing over him as she seemed to relax slightly, and actually looked out when he leveled off, soaring through the belly of a mountain.

"Where are we?" She asked, finally pulling her face out of his chest enough to look at his face, his cheeks and nose red from the cold wind whipping her hair around her face, his own hair mottled with snow, a few loose strands dancing in the wind as he flew,

"North of the camp, hold on." He muttered as he banked around a corner, the daylight hitting them the moment he turned, emerging into a clearing that Nesta had never seen before, pine trees surrounding it from all sides, a frozen lake glittering in the center, the light glistening off its surface. Nesta squeezed her eyes shut as Cassian dove for the ground, only opening them again when he set her down on the frozen ground. "I used to come here as a kid, it was my little escape, where no-one could hurt me, or even find me. I haven't shown anyone yet, but I wanted you to see it." She gaped at the beauty surrounding her and squeezed his hand gently,

"It's beautiful." She could think of no other way to describe it, it was truly stunning, and she was left staring at the light flickering across the lake's surface when Cassian slipped away, returning moments later, something in hand,

"I made these, I borrowed a few of your shoes to get the size correct, 

"You _made_ these," she breathed, reaching out to run a finger along the edge of a boot, the stitching impeccable, "Who taught you?"

"No-one, I figured it out myself, with many failed attempts. A long time ago, I had to make new ones most years until I was about sixteen, seventeen maybe."

"What are they?" The pristine boots had what appeared to be blades running along the soles,

"Ice shoes, they allow you to walk, or glide, along the ice." He gestured to lake in front of them, "Want to try?" She nodded, and sat down onto a boulder to change her shoes, watching him for a moment before stumbling towards the ice, trying to pinpoint how he moved, how she could copy his movements, but fell straight on her ass the moment she stepped on the ice. A rich chuckle made her cheeks flame red, and she struggled back to her feet, flailing her arms to keep her balance, but unable to move her feet, still watching his smooth, effortless movements, and tried once more to replicate them but slipped again, only surviving by grabbing onto him as he glided next to her.

"How?" She gasped,

"Try longer strokes, you have to move smoothly, not walk like normal." She held onto him as she tried again, losing her balance almost immediately yet again, and frowning with disgust at her own failure, "Hang on a sec," he spun around her so that he was stood in front and held out his hands, "Hold on to me." She did, and he started to move backwards slowly, pulling her with him, "Just get used to the feel of the ice, how the blades dig in, how they move." She squeezed his hands tighter as he picked up the pace a little, but kept her balance as he pulled her around the lake, grinning as she seemed to relax a little, loosening her muscles, allowing herself to glide across the ice better, until he let go. Then she immediately lost her balance, and slipped over again.

"You let go!"

"I thought you had it. Try again." She forced herself to her feet, and reached for his hands again, but she couldn't reach,

"You're too far, I can't reach."

"C'mere then." He grinned as she pushed on the ice and glided forwards a little, retreating as she neared him, keeping just out of reach, moving faster and faster until she grabbed a hold of him, squealing as he pulled her into a tight spin around him, maintaining her balance, albeit just barely until he stopped and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and chuckling at her frown,

"You prick." 

"Aww, am I better at something?"

"No, of course not, you've had 500 years of practice, that's all."

"So, I'm better, then."

"No." He chuckled, and pulled her into his side, kissing her temple as she scowled, 

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For coming, for not laughing at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I used to run away here to escape my problems,"

"We all run away from our problems, I could _never_ laugh at you for finding a way to cope." She looked up to meet his eyes, "You are _not_ pathetic, Cass, not for this, not for anything else, you could never be." She lifted her face at the same moment he dipped his, meeting his lips quickly, "And I love you." She added after he pulled away, "Now, teach me how to do this properly."

Nesta spent the rest of the day gliding around the lake, falling more times than she cared to count, and chasing Cassian when he let go. She only stopped when the darkness began to gather and she could hardly see the lake, almost falling when she stepped back onto the frozen earth, laughing as Cassian caught her again, the sound rich and melodic, and Cassian grinned, exactly as he did every time she laughed, every time she smiled, every time he saw her truly happy. He swept her into his arms, making her laugh even harder,

"I _can_ walk, you know."

"I know, but I want to carry you, it reminds me that you're really mine, that you chose me."

"I'll always choose you." She whispered, brushing a ghost of a kiss against his collarbone, wrapping her arms around his neck, sighing in contentment as he settled down against a boulder, setting her onto his lap, and pulling his wings around her, the sunset sending flashes of red, and orange, and pink shooting across the sky. 

She sighed again as he echoed her, kissing all along her collarbone, and working his way up her neck, holding her tight against his chest, using a wing to lift her chin, giving him access. She gripped his arm around her waist, and leaned back into him, her eyes still on the fading light as he lightly tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, before releasing her and allowing her to spin around to face him, both hands cupping the sides of his face, fingers tangling in his hair, now loose from the bun it had been in earlier, and she grinned, a sense of contentment filling her entirely.

"I love you." He whispered, the only sound in the whole clearing, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes,

"I love you more," She whispered as he brushed them away, snuggling into his chest as the cold night air nipped at her skin, and he pulled his wings in tighter around her, shielding her from the cold, from everything. She was here, she was his, and she really, truly loved him, the way he had thought that no-one ever would, that no-one ever could, but she did, she loved him, and his heart ached with love for her. There was no-one else, there never had been, not like this, no-one else who made him whole, no other half of his soul, no-one who could make him laugh with one look, no-one who made him worry so much when they were away, no-one who made his heart sing with joy the first time he saw them every day, no-one he would rather have watching his back, beside him every day, forever.

"Marry me." He breathed, "Marry me, Nes." She stilled in his arms, and when she looked up, her eyes were brimmed with tears,

"Yes." She said, whispered, "Yes." He could have laughed with joy, but he took her face in his hands and kissed her, properly, her mouth opening to him almost instantly, and she grasped his jacked tight in her hands, pressing herself as close as possible.

She laughed as she pulled away for a breath, "We're mates anyway. D'you want to mate or marry first, I don't know what the done thing is?"

"There's not really a 'done thing', but I want to marry you properly first, if that's ok?" She nodded and kissed him again, nesting into his chest as he held her tight against him again, his wings blocking out the cold of the night, the red undertones practically shining beneath the black, home. She was home.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is possibly the fastest I've ever written anything, but it's Nessian, so here you go.

Cassian grinned as Nesta wriggled slightly, snuggling into his chest even more, mumbling his name in her sleep, the starlight illuminating the clearing around them, he leaned back against the boulder, staring up at the stars, watching every constellation shining with a different light, their light breaking through the dark of the night. Nesta shuffled in his arms again, and sat up, rubbing her eyes,

"Was I asleep?"

"I didn't want to wake you," He kissed the top of her head, and she blinked the sleep away, her own gaze shooting skywards, to the stars above them,

"I've never seen them so bright." She whispered,

"There's no other light here, nothing for them to compete with." Nesta nodded, still unable to tear her gaze away, and leaned back, resting her head on Cassian's shoulder,

"They're beautiful."

"You see that there?" Cassian pointed towards a collection of stars, "That's Enalius, and next to him, that's his mate." Nesta followed his gaze, the stars almost moving as she found where he was looking,

"I can't see it." He guided her chin to the right place,

"That's his wing, and there, that's his sword belt." She smiled, and he showed her Enalius' mate beside him, "Her name was Reyne, most Illyrians don't actually know about her, she's hardly mentioned in the histories, but she should have been." Nesta twisted to face him, the stars still shining in her eyes as he held her, "She was a genius, Enalius may have been the warrior, but she was the tactician, the one who made the calls, she led the first Illyrians in peace, and made plans in war, Enalius led the armies, but they worked as one unit. Although, most histories that _do_ mention her agree that she was probably her mate's equal in combat, but preferred the planning aspect of warfare. She was instrumental in the creation of Illyria, the first war-camps, uniting the camp-lords to fight together."

"Why do most histories ignore her, then?"

"She was female. You know some of the camp lords archaic views," Nesta rolled her eyes and nodded, "Many say that I'm Enalius' heir, if that's true, then you are most certainly Reyne's. In every way." She blinked in surprise, 

"Her heir? But I'm not, y'know,"

"Illyrian? It's your heart that counts, who you are. You are an Illyrian at heart, you don't need wings to prove that." Nesta huffed,

"An Illyrian without wings, then?"

"Yes."

"So, a person?" Cassian rolled his eyes, 

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, yes I do." She shifted, turning to fully face him, straddling his lap as her hands slid up, sliding into his hair as she kissed him, opening at the first brush of his tongue. He gripped her waist, and pulled her close, and she moaned into his mouth, sinking into him, until neither could tell where one ended and the other began. They were of one heart, one soul, one body. She pulled away, gasping for breath, her blue-gray eyes shining in the starlight, he chuckled as she pulled at his leathers, cursing when she couldn't get them off, "Cass," she whined, yelping as he stood, clinging on for dear life when he quickly spun round in a circle. She gasped when her back met a tree behind them, wrapping her legs around Cassian's waist as he shrugged his leathers off, leaving only his pants and pulled hers over her head, freezing when he saw her undergarments,

"Nes," his voice was low, her name almost a growl on his lips,

"What can I say, I was hopeful." He laughed, the sound reverberating around the clearing,

"You're a menace." He left one hand on her waist, holding her still against the tree, the other snaking up her side, sliding into her hair. He pulled her head to the side, baring her neck to him, waiting for a little nod before kissing along her jaw, working down her neck, biting down gently on her collarbone, satisfaction rushing through him at her whimpers, sucking marks into her flesh, her hands tightening on his back, pulling him even closer. He pulled away for a moment, his nose brushing against the column of her throat, the same place that so long ago had sent her reeling back, but now she moaned his name, trying to pull him back.

She moaned again as he slipped a finger under the band of her panties, but no lower, and she whined in frustration, brushing her own fingers along his wings, tipping her head back, desperately inviting him in. He paused momentarily, gripping her chin and kissing her again, slowly sliding her panties down, unclipping her bra at the back, removing both delicately, painstakingly slowly, and Nesta hissed in frustration,

"Cassian!"

"Mhhm, what, sweetheart?" He hummed, still toying with her, both hands brushing up and down her sides, flaring his wings back so that she couldn't reach them any more. She glared at him, fire in her gaze, slowly burning through his self-control. "What, Nesta? Tell me what you want."

 _"Fuck me."_ He chuckled and untangled her legs from around his waist, dropping to his knees and throwing her legs over his shoulders. Nesta groaned at the first flick of his tongue, his name a prayer on her lips, she cried out again and again as he slipped a finger inside her, one hand holding her hips still against the tree. She tried to grind against his hand, his tongue, but he wouldn't let her, pinning her to the tree just as easily as he pinned her on the edge, still refusing to allow her to fall over. "Please," she whispered, "Cass, please," 

"Please what?" He paused for a moment, leaving Nesta trembling with want,

"Get on with it, you ass!"

"That's not very nice, I thought you _wanted_ to come?"

"I do, please, please, Cass, I need-" She screamed as he slipped a second finger inside her and curled them both, sending her flying over the edge, panting for breath as he pulled away, standing up. She reached out for him, holding his shoulders as he kicked his pants off,

"Ready?" She nodded, throwing her head back, a shield of glowing red stopping her from hitting it on the tree as he slowly pushed into her, "Fuck, Nes, you're soaked." He muttered, giving her a chance to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in one go. Nesta held on tight to him as he moved, both moaning each other's names as the mating bond started to glow between them, ready whenever they were to accept it. 

Cassian cupped the back of Nesta's head, kissing her as he thrust into her again, and she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips, his own capturing the sounds she made, moaning himself when she tugged on his hair, pulling him into her, craving just as much contact as he was. He slammed into her again and again, and she just managed to keep up, clinging on to him as he thrust again and again, hitting her spot every time, dragging moans and whimpers from deep within her. Cassian groaned as her walls clenched around him and Nesta cried out as he spilled inside her, following him moments later, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she came. 

She was still shaking as Cassian carried her back to the boulder she had sat on earlier, setting her down gently, and brushing a hand along her jaw,

"Okay, sweetheart?" She nodded, kissing his palm as he cupped her cheek and sat beside her. She grinned as she climbed back into his lap, kissing along his neck, reaching behind him to find his wings, grinning when she felt a hardness pressing into her ass, "You really are a menace," he chuckled, guiding her hips forwards as she slid down onto him, rolling her hips slowly, carefully, with Cassian guiding her movements as he kissed her again, her hands on his shoulders steadying herself as he pushed her closer to the edge again.

Once she had gotten into a rhythm, Cassian thrust upwards, making Nesta lose her balance slightly, relying on him to hold her up as she gasped, her breath now coming in ragged gasps, she cried out his name the moment his lips met her neck again, biting her lip as he whispered,

"Don't come. Not yet. Together." She nodded, desperately holding off until he squeezed her hips and she shattered around him, both their cries echoing around the clearing. She collapsed against his chest sighing when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him as he nudged her off. 

"Cass,"

"It's okay, I've got you," He whispered, slipping a hand into her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he rubbed her back, waiting for her breathing to slow back down to normal, she mumbled something and snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck and closing her eyes, his scent grounding her. 

Nesta woke to Cassian's voice a couple of hours later,

"C'mon, we've got to get back," she blinked, burying her face in his chest as he unfurled his wings, the cold air finally getting through. She frowned, and yelped as he stood up, carrying her with him, and helped her slip her leathers back on, scooping her back into his arms once he had done the same and shooting into the sky, chuckling as she yelped in surprise, clinging on tight.

"Go slower this time." She begged, only breathing once he had slowed down again, loosening her grip as he carried her back to the camp,

"Let's go home."

"I am home." She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder, matching her breathing to his as they flew through the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a smutty part 2, do you guys want that?


End file.
